Miracle at the Worst Possible Moment
by dramaluver15
Summary: It's a miracle. Doctors had told Artie the chances were unlikely. But it has hapeened. But at the worst possible time. They love eachother, but they just might not want this miracle to happen.
1. Chapter 1

She hovered over the toliet as a single tear added to to the mess that had been her dinner from the previous night. She sat back against the cool linolium bathtub and burried her head between her knees, a single sob escaped her. After nearly a week of the same mourning ritual, she finaly brought herself to realize the sad but true fact. She franticlly talked to her self trying to tell herself there was no way it was possible, that she was just sick. But she knew she had only been sick in the mournings and every other sign was there. She craved pickles, something she hated with a passion. She had been moody, more moody then usual. But her boyfriend of course had been understanding as always and seemed to look right past the sudden bursts of rage and tears. Her boyfriend. At the thought of the person that loved her more then anyone in the world, and the person she recipricated the same feelings to, made her burst into tears once again. How could she tell him? How could she tell anybody? This couldn't happen to her. Too much had already happened to her. It wasnt untill the beginning of last years school year that good stuff had happened to her. Now it was all disapearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Tina had moved herself from the the bathroom floor when she had finally decided that the mourning sickness was over and was now curled up on her bed. She wanted to sink into the mattress and stay there for the rest of her life. She thought about going to pick-up a pregnancy test, but she already knew for sure. Then again she wanted it to be confirmed, that way she could stop kidding herself.

Her thoughts then went to her parents. Her parents. What would they say? She knew they wouldn't be happy. She would prove herself yet again a huge disapointment. She never got along with her parents. They were not warm and comforting. They never held or played or laughed with her. They forced her to take hidiously boring classes and wanted her to follow their layed out path for her. They never payed attention to her, which was probably a good thing considdering the last few days. But then again when they were around in the mournings and she was sick, they never asked her if she was ok or tried to help her. They only scoffed and turned the other way. They hated her dress of choice and especially hated her boyfriend. They wanted her to marry someone they chose and could support her and take her off their hands. But she stopped caring years ago. she did her own thing and didn't care what her parents thought or said. She wasn't lonely anymore anyways. She was in Glee club, the best thing thing that has ever happened to her in her life, she was dating and in love with her best friend since sixth grade, and had many amazing friends from Glee club. Again her mind went to a place where she thought she was going to loose it all.

She didn't know what she was going to do. But her mind suddenly went to a stronger and brighter place. She sat up strong and tall on her bed. She knew she could get through this if she tried. She grabbed her bag as she swung her legs off her bed and made her way downstairs to her kitchen where her parents were eating their breakfast. She took a deep breath before stepping into the kitchen where her parents sat.

"I'm going to school now," she shakily announced to the two of them.

"Have a good day of school," her mother told her coldly as they continued eating their eggs and toast.

"Um, when I get home we need to talk," Tina nervously added as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Fine. You better hurry before you're late," her mother added dismissively.

Tina rushed out the door with worry entering her mind once again as she made her way her way down to street. But instead of turning left like usual, she turned right to make a quick detour.


	3. Chapter 3

Tina had brely made it through the day. She was stuck in her mind constantly thinking about the little box in her bag. Her friends noticed her discomfort and long blank stares, but when they asked her what the matter was, she dissmissed them with a "nothing" and small smile. Artie had especially noticed, but whenever he asked she persisted nothing was wrong. He persumed it was just another mood she had lately been going through. She tried to look forward to Glee practice, that always made her feel better, but even that couldn't take her mind off the tiny package just within reach of tried to tell her self to wait until she got home to take the test but as soon as the final bell rang she knew she couldn't wait any longer. She rushed to the bathroom and waited a few minutes before heading into the stall to make sure she would not be caught or interupted. After doing the deed that she couldn't help but drop a few tears at, she paced nervously around the bathroom as the little stick sat on the counter. With just a minute left before she would see the results, she panicked and threw it back into the box and then back in her bag. She would look at it later. She looked at the clock and noticed she was going to be late for practice if she didn't hurry. She made her way out the bathroom and towards the choir room.

She tried to put on her best fake smile on as she entered the room. She realized everyone had already showed up and they were sitting around and talking. Artie smiled at her and pointed to the chair next to him and Mercedes. She smiled and made her way over to the empty seat. He always made her smile.

"Where's Mr. Schue?" Tina asked while putting her bag down by her feet and taking her seat.

"He's in a conference and said he'll be coming in a little late," Rachel replied while adding they should start rehearseing a dance routine for a new song Mr. Schue assigned them.

"Fine, what's the song?" asked Tina as her and the rest of the members got up to perform.

"Dirty Little Secret by the All american Rejects," replied Artie happily.

At that moment Tina felt her knees go weak and she akwardly fell backwards into her chair. Everyone saw the scene and gave her confused and worried looks. She started taking deep shallow breaths and suddenly felt extremely dizzy. People started rushing towards her asking if she was alright when she stood up suddenly and ran out of the room, fresh tears forming in her were about to run after her when something stopped them. As she quickly ran out of the room she knocked over her bag and sent the little box inside flying. As the box hit the ground the little stick inside went flying out and rested right in the middle of the group standing in the middle of the room. Evrything went silent with shocked expressions all around. Even Brittany seemed to understand what it meant.


	4. Chapter 4

The small stitck landed perfectly upright, right in the middle of the group of gawking friends. But it stopped more perfectly infront of Artie, right in front of him and his wheels. His face is a pale white shade and his expression is of clear shock. He wants to tell himself that the little stick is just a mirage. He wonders if this is just a cruel nightmare. But he knows he is not asleep. It's way to real. She got the fancy test. No lines or colors. You either get the words pregnant or not pregnant. There, screaming in his face, was only one word...pregnant.

People started looking up, everyone speechless. Some looked as if they were afraid to speak. If they said a word, the room would shatter. Mercedes was the first to speak.

"No not Tina, girlfriends been through enough."

"I can't belive she cheated on Wheels," Puck added just as in shock as everyone else.

Artie seemed to suddenly grow tense.

"Tina did not cheat on Artie," Kurt shrieked in Pucks direction, "she would never do such a thing."

"Well then how did she end up pregnant, they can't have sex," leave it to Puck to make the situation even worse than it already was.

Artie suddenly spoke up wanting to defend himself and Tina, "Yes we can have sex and we have. She didn't cheat. It's mine." He added the last part quitely.

Quinn, who had been standing off to the side while everyone argued about the incident that just happened, suddenly spoke up when old memories filled her mind.

"Everybody stop it! Tina is scared and she is somewhere alone and crying. We don't know what she's going to do, she probably doesn't know what she is going to do. But instead of standing here talking about it we should help her. You guys helped me, and even though we wish she wasn't going through this, she is. So stop talking and go find her!"

As if on que, everyone started running towards the door when Mr. Schue suddenly came threw the door, startled by the sudden crowd.

"Hey guys, what's wrong with Tina? I just ran into her in the hall."

No one wanted to speak, they didn't know what to say. But they didn't have to. Mr. Schue spotted the little stick sitting in the middle of the room and made his way over to inspect it. His face dropped into a saddened frown. He knew what it meant. He looked over at Artie, who had his head hung low.

"Oh no," was all he could say.


	5. Chapter 5

Silently, the members of the close-knit club returned to their seats with looks of sadness and hopelessness. Artie didn't know what to do. He wanted to help Tina, but he didn't know what to say. He wheeled hiself over to the other seats and hung his head low once again. Mr. Schue looked...well, no one knew how to describe the way he looked. He gripped the edge of the piano and almost looked like he was going to cry. They all knew how much he cared for them. It was killing him.

He spoke finally, "I don't know what to say. We won't have practice today. Come in early tommorow and we'll have a meeting. All I can tell you is that Tina needs friends. Help her, but be gentle. You guys can go."

Everybody gathered up their things and headed out the door. No one was smiling. They were there for Quinn but this seemed different. They were all close now, and they never saw this happening to Tina and Artie. Mercedes and Kurt were out the door first as if they were on a mission. Everyone wanted to go find Tina but they all silently agreed only a few at a time. They didn't want to overwelm her. The only one that remained in the room with Mr. Schue as the rest left was Artie. He didn't know where to go next, he didn't know what to do or say. He pinched himself silently. He wouldn't wake up.

Mr. Schue made his way over,"Artie, do you want to tallk?"

"About what?' I don't know what to do, this just doesn't seem right. This has happened to so many teens before, but I'm not like most of them. I'm in a wheel chair. They told me the chances of having a baby were slim. We weren't careful. We just knew we loved eachother. I feel like this is all my falt!" Artie was now in tears and rambling. He broke down and all Mr. Schue could do was hold him as he was on the verge of tears himself. He too thought it was almost unfair.

AN: Ok I know it was short but I had new chapters every day. I just like the story being in several parts. I will be making chapters many chapters, uploading two to three a day. So don't get mad!


	6. Chapter 6

Tina had left the school building as soon as possible. She didn't want to stick around and give anyone the chance of finding her. She didn't want to talk to them. She just then realized she had left her bag there. She sat up in panic. What if someone looked in her bag and found the test? What if they already knew? She had flung herself onto her living room couch as soon as she got home. She didn't have the energy to go upstaiers into her room. She didn't know if her parents were home. She hoped they weren't, she didn't want to face them yet. Then, both of her parents came down the stairs each carrying a big card-board box.

"What are you guys doing," she asked as she wiped the tears from her face.

"What was it you wanted to talk to us about," her mother asked as they both sat the boxes down and stood in the same place.

Tina tried to think of how to give them the news. She had been trying to right a speach in her mind all day. But now she just couldn't think of what to say, she didn't want to drag it out any longer.

"I'm pregnant!" She burst as tears fell out of eyes and she buried her face into her hands. When she didn't hear her parents say anything after a few moments she looked up and saw they were both expressionless and eerily calm.

"Well, that's what we thought you were going to say so we have already packed all your belongings. You must leave immediately," her father said all this without ieven the slightest bit of emotion.

"What? Your kicking me out? But I need your help, I don't know what to do!"

You have never been anything more than a disapointment. We are not wasting any more time on you or your biggest mistake."

"But it's your grandchild!"

"It does not have any relation to us and as far as we are concered you are not our daughter."

She couldn't take it any longer. As soon as they delivered the last blow she was running out the door sobbing uncontrolably. All her parents said to her as she left was that her belongings would be sitting on the front lawn and that she should retrieve them before mourning.

Her world had exploded. She had no world now. She couldn't breathe. She was scared, alone, confused, parentless, homeless...and pregnant. Where would she go now?


	7. Chapter 7

She didn't know if she should have come here. She knew they had to talk, and that he would comfort her more than anything. But at the same time she didn't want to talk to him about this. She never thought they would have to talk about this, or atleast, not while they were this young. She thought about going to Kurt's or Mercede's. They would comfort her. She had gotton about 20 messages from the two of them already. She wasn't ready to talk to them just yet. She got about 20 more from the rest of her friends. Then she thought about going to see Quinn. She knew she wanted to talk to her eventually, but she had to see him.

She tried desperatly to stop crying as she wiped away her tears and rang the door-bell. But as soon as Artie opened the door he had about 5 seconds to give her a shocked expression before she collapsed into his lap and sobbed into his shoulder. Her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and he snaked his around her back. He tried to stay strong for her but he too was soon crying into her shoulder. Her parents made their way to the hall when they heard the two crying. Tina eventually looked up and through her tears she could see both of his parents were crying as well. She looked down at Artie in confusion and he muttered, "I told them."

She looked down ashamed, expecting for them both to yell at her and kick her out the door, only to be suprised by Mrs. Abrams pulling her into a deep hug. Mr. Abrams soon joined them as he whispered words of encouragement into her ear. She was soon sitting on the Abram's couch beside Artie gripping his hand. He had whispered to her "I love you" as they took their seats across from his parents. That was able to slow the tears at the moment. She returned the same with a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Mr. Schue had caleed Artie's parents after comforting him for a few more minutes. It reminded him of the time Finn cried on his shoulder after finding out Quinn was pregnant. But these were two different stories. It was definantly Artie's. Mr. Schue could see how much they cared for eachother.

Mr. and Mrs. Abrams thought it was strange that their son's favorite teacher and coach was caliing them They could tell something was wrong by the way the teacher talked. He assured them their son was alright, but that they needed to come pick him up, he said they needed to talk. They were there in a matter of minutes. They looked worried and apprehensive as they made their way into the choir room. Their son was sitting in the middle of the room infront of the empty chairs. Mr. Schue made his way over to the piano and leant up against it to give the family room to talk. Artie took a deep breath, and finally spoke. His voice was shakey and he hadn't shed all his tears yet.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it son? You know you can talk to us about anything," his father asked, wishing he would tell them what he wanted to say.

"I just want you to know I'm really sorry, we are both really sorry and we both love you so much," Artie was now crying once again and Mrs. Abrams wrapped him into a tight hug.

"Artie we love you no matter what, please tell us whats wrong."

"Tina's pregnant."

Artie's parents froze and looked at eachother then both grabbed Artie into a tight hug.

"Shh, it's ok. It'll be ok."

"Aren't you mad?"

"No, we don't know how we feel, but we love you and Tina and we'll get through this. Let's go home, call Tina and we'll talk about this."

As the family left they shook hands with Mr. Schue and headed home. Not long after, the were sitting at home on opposite sitting couches with Tina sitting across from them beside their son holding her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Mrs. Abrams took a deep breath and asked the first question, " How long have you two known?"

"We both just found out today," Tina spoke to let Artie know she wasn't keeping more secrets from him.

"Do your parents know?"

At this, a shudder escaped Tina and she hung her head low. Everyone already seemed to know what this meant. They already knew about how Tina was treated by her parents.

"They kicked me out. They said to pick up my things before mourning." Artie suddenly grew angry and tightened his grip.

Without a moments hesitation the Abrams told Tina she would stay with them in their eldest son's empty room while he was at college. Tina tried to say she couldn't oppose but all three of them told her there would be no arguing.

"This baby is an Abrams and we already consider both of you part of the family," Mrs. Abrams told her as her and her husband left out the door to go to Tina's house to get her things off the front lawn. This gave Artie and Tina the chance to talk were still holding each other's hand as Tina adjusted herself to be facing Artie.

"Artie Im so sorry. I...'

" Shh. It's ok. Neither one of us has to be sorry for anything."

Tina threw herself onto Artie's lap and they hugged each other tightly. Neither one of the cried. They were done crying.

"What do you want to do about the baby? I love you so much and I'm ok with whatever you want to do," Artie added as he pulled back and looked her straight in her eyes.

Without hesitation she stated, "I'm not getting an abortion."

Artie looked relieved and smiled at her.

"I think...I think I want to keep it. I know it will be hard but I can't have it then give it away and have them think I didn't want them...like my parents," she added the last part quietly.

"They would never think that."

"Either way, if it's ok with you...I want to keep and raise this baby with you Artie," Tina looked at Artie with with hopeing eyes, not knowing what he was going to say. Artie gave her a huge, genuine smile.

"Of course I'll raise this baby with you. I love you."

Tina smiled and hugged him tight once again, "I love you too."

They then started laughing and smiling at eachother.

"It's a miracle baby," Tina said with a warm smile.

"It's our miracle baby," Artie corrected as he rested his hand on her stomach and gave her a small, sweet kiss on her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

When Artie's parents arrived home with her things, they lead her up the stairs to Artie's elder brother's, Mark, room. Artie followed soon after, going up the small elevater built beside the stairs.. Of course, she already knew every single inch of the Abram's home. She had been over more times than countable since her and Artie had been best-friends since sixth grade. Every single member of the Abrams family loved Tina. That's why they knew Mark would not oppose to Tina staying in his old bedroom, and that Artie's younger sister, Cassie, would die at the opportuniity to have Tina live there full time. The two were already like sisters anyways. The room at the current time was black because Mark had thought it was a manly color. The family offered that they could change the color if she wished but Tina declined saying she liked it at the moment. The four began arranging her things around the room, including stripping the old bed covers and replacing them with Tina's hot pink and dark purple covers instead. Soon the space looked like Tina's. She couldn't help but feel that this was where she was meant to be.

Soon, all four of them were laughing and chatting as they worked on that night's dinner. They were cooking meat-loaf with home made mashed potatos and a side salad. They knew it was Tina's favorite meal. Artie and Tina decided to casually let it slip that they were deciding to keep the baby during the cooking to see his parents reactions. Both stopped momentarily but looked up and smiled at eachother They then hugged both of them with words promising they would support them and be the best grandparents ever. But they also then had to give them the serious parenting speach on how it was not going to be easy and all the trials and tribulations they'd be going through. Both took in every word thoughtfully. They knew this was only the beginning of a long journey, but they took refuge in the fact they would have amazing support. Tina thought Artie's family were angels in disguise. She had never known anybody like them.

When Artie's little sister came home and they gave her the news, she screamed and jumped up and down and gave Tina a huge hug. They then had to tell her why she was moving in, but then she just got excited over the fact that she was going to be an aunt. She had so much energy for a 9 year old. They had a lovely dinner with plenty of laughter and talking. Tina never had those kind of dinners with her parents. The Abrams asked her if she wanted to miss school tomorrow to escape the many questions and weird looks, but Tina shook her head. She didn't feel as helpless as she did that mourning. She was ready to face everybody. She smiled over at Artie who returned the same. She knew she could survive if he was there with her. The Abrams were her family now, they had always been her family, but Glee was her second family and she knew they would show the same support. She didn't expect the day to go easy, but she couldn't hide forever. She actually smiled at the prospect of returning. She had nothing to hide now.


	11. Chapter 11

The next mourning, Tina slowly got out of her new bed mostly from exhaustion, but a little about facing her friends now that they knew her secret. But she shook the feeling, got dressed, and headed down the stairs towards the kithchen. All four members of the Abrams family were already sitting around the table eating their breakfast of eggs and bacon. They all warmly greeted her and motioned to an empty spot with a full plate waitng for her. When she took her seat next to Artie, he leant over and gave her a small kiss followed by a smile. Before long the two were leavinig the house as his parents wished them a good day of school and started walking towards the building.

"Are you nervous," Artie asked when they came in sight of the building and stopped for a moment.

"A little. But I'll be ok. Look, there's Kurt and Mercedes," Tina added confidentaly as the two made their way over to their friends.

Kurt and Mercededs did not realize the two were standing there untill Tina greeted both of them with a, "Hi guys."

The two looked up in shock and stood quietly with wide eyes until they wrapped her in a tight hug at the same time. Tina couldn't help but laugh and add, "If you guys hug me any tighter I won't be pregnant anymore."

Both let go but were still speachless. A first for both of them. With another small laugh she gestured towards the building and said, "Come on. we better get to class before we're late."

Both beamed at her before each hooking one of their arms with hers and leading her into the building. Artie wheeled behind smiling at the bravery at his girl-friend. But as if a switch was flipped, as soon as she entered the building, every eye was on her and Artie and all went silent. Tina was at first uncomfortable and thought about running home but instead stood up straight and grabbed Artie's hand as they made their way towards their lockers. When they arrived at Tina's locker, all members of the Glee club were standing there silent and apprehensive as she got closer. She beamed at her friends and said, "Hi guys."

Everyone seemed to smile and relaxed at her easy going nature.

"Are you alright?" Most of the members asked at the same time.

"I'm fine. Infact never better. I'm staying at Artie's now and we are going to keep the baby. But of course I'm only a couple weeks along so get ready for a whole bunch of puke and moodiness."

Everyone laughed and admired her bravery. Quinn soon stood out in front of the group. "Come on Tina, before we're late for science. Nothing ever happens in there so we can talk about anything you want to know."

She smiled at her friend she was extremely glad to have at the moment. She kissed Artie goodbye and promisied to see him in math. She then turned around and waved at her group of friends saying she was looking forward to seeing them at Glee practice. Everyone waved and headed off to their class rooms before they were late. As Brittany and Santana walked off towards English, Brittany asked, "Is Tina gonna be alright? I saw in a vampire movie once that babies burst out of their mom's stomach." Santana shook her head and assured her that those kind of things don't happen to good vampires.


	12. Authors Note

A/N: I'm back! It's been too long! I wrote 8 chapters and I have ides for atleast 10 more! And they are getting longer and longer cause alot of you have mentioned the shortness. Here we go! BTW: I do not own Glee or Ain't No Mountain High Enough.

As soon as the last bell rang, Tina headed out of her last period history class and dropped her stuff off at her locker. She then headed towards the choir room where she met up with Artie, Kurt and Mercedes. After they went inside and took their seats, most of the club members came in soon after. They all gave her warm smiles as they took their seats and she returned the same. Mr. Schue soon arrived, surprisingly on time for once, and gave Tina a gentle, warm smile. Artie had told her about how much Mr. Schue comforted him and how much he really cared.. She got up and gave him a tight hug. She heard him whisper that he was going to be there for her and she only hugged him longer. Some of the glee members got choked up when they saw the sight of Mr. Schue's misty eyes. As Tina took her seat once again, she wiped at the corner's of her eyes so that she would not cry once again.

"Well now that we are all back where we belong, Artie and Tina, we whipped up something special for you two this morning," Mr. Schue motioned as the rest of he club took their places in front of them. Artie and Tina were in shock. The music started and Mercedes stood out to sing first. Both reconized the song and began to cry before the first verse was even sung.

_Listen baby, ain't no mountain high_

_ain't no valley low_

_Ain't no river wide enough baby_

_If you need me, call me_

_no matter where you are, no matter how far_

_Don't worry baby_

_Just call out my name,_

_I'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry_

_Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough,_

_ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough_

_to keep me from getting to you baby_

Everyone was singing their heart out and with as much emotion they had ever shown. Artie and Tina were swaying back and forth in awe of their friends dedication.

_Remember the day, I set you free_

_I told you, you could always count on me darling_

_And from that day on, I made a vow_

_I'll be there,_

_when you want me some way, some how_

_Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough,_

_ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough_

_to keep me from getting to you baby_

_I know darling, no wind or rain or winter's cold can't stop me baby_

_If you're ever in trouble, I'll be there on the double_

_oh baby_

_My love is alive way down in my heart although,_

_we're miles apart_

_If you ever need a helping hand,_

_I'll be there on the double_

_just as fast as I can_

_Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough,_

_ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough_

_to keep me from getting to you baby_

When they finished, Tina was sobbing tears of joy and graditude as Artie wiped a couple tears from the corners of his eyes. Tina stood up and everyone embraced both of them in a huge group hug. Tina couldn't belive what was happening. Everything was going amazing. There had only been one day of fear and sadness but it seemed to be for the best. She belived this would be for the best thing to ever happen. She didn't expect anymore tears of sadness, or arguments or unloving parents. She could see herself holding her baby next to Artie and be happy for the rest of their lives.

Later that night, Brittany had a series of horror movies playing on her television. Most were vampire movies, which she prefered because she thought one of her best friends was a vampire. Brittany cringed when she noticed that in most of the movies, the vampires were hurt badly or died at the end. But she smiled when she remembered what Santanna had told her. Bad things don't happen to good vampires. None of the vampires were good and kind like Tina. She soon fell asleep, but if she would have stayed awake, she would have seen the new vampire movie coming on. It was about a beautiful and kind vampiress with a wonderful boyfriend. She had had hard trials as a young girl, but she finally found new hope and balance. And just when she thought her life would be perfect, more problems, heartache and hurt, way bigger then she had already experienced, came into her life. If Brittany would've seen the movie, even she woul've understood the moral of the story; even bad things happen to good vampires.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Make sure you guys read ch 12. I know it says Authors Note but it is a full chapter. I dont know how to fix it to not say that.

Mike walked into the choir room and saw Tina standing at the piano looking at sheat music. He made his way over to her. He shot her a coy smile and she returned the same when she realized it was him.

"You know, you are the best little liar I have ever met."

She smiled as she continued to look down at the music," Well some people are just too guilable."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Maybe never. We'll get out of this town soon. And he'll just have to move on and get over it. I can't belive he thinks I'm really gonna stay with him my whole life. Ha!"

He moved behind her putting his hand on her hip,"You know who the dad is right?"

"The results came in. It's yours. I always knew it was yours. I was going to go to the grave swearing it was yours."

"I guess he just isn't going to get that miracle."

"He just has to deal with the fact he wasn't meant to have a miracle of his own," she said this with an evil smile as she turned around and kissed Mike full on the lips.

Artie sat up in panic and was panting heavily as he reached over for his glasses. He was now sitting up on his bed as he tried to calm his breathing. He looked down at Tina as she slept beside him. She had been sneaking into Artie's room frequently for the past month in the two months she had been living there. It was something a serious couple would do when they started living together. They knew they were still young but they were technically living together, and they couldn't help but realize it felt so right. They also both realized it was much easier for each of them to fall asleep when they were snuggled against eachother. He tried to shake the terrible image he had just seen. He knew she would never do that, she was nothing like that. But maybe she could've-no. Don't think that, never think that. He was having a mental battle with himself. He looked down at his girlfriend's sleeping body. She was beautiful. He loved her every minute of everyday, in every outfit and every mood. Some people wondered how he could love a goth because he seemed the complete opposite. He loves her the most when she wears her goth clothes, because she's being her true self. And Tina has always loved him for his geeky self. He had tried before to get a new look and look more cool for her, but every time she gave him a swift conk on the head and told him firmly, but playfully, she loved him because he was Arthur Freddrick Abrams, then she would follow up with a soft kiss on the lips. And as he smiled at her, she would follow up with another conk, a giggle, then run away laughing and screaming as he would push his wheels as fast as he could to catch and tickle her mercilessly. He smiled to himself as he reached out, and stroked her hair as she slept. He didn't want to go back to sleep at that moment because he just wanted to look down at the love of his life and the mother of his miracle child. He also silently thought to himself that he also didn't want to go asleep because he thought if he looked away...she'd disapear and be gone forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Tina was standing in the midle of the empty hallway beside the choir room after school inside McKinly High. She felt as if she just got the wind knocked out of her as she choked and gasped at the solid tears in her throat. Artie was sitting a few feet infront of her facing her. His face was stone cold but he was eerily calm. She shuttered when she realizied he looked the same exact way her parents did the day they kicked her out of the house.

"W-what did you say?" She asked sheepishly because she thought she just have had to misunderstood him.

"We're through. And me and my family want you out of our house today," he said without showing even the slightest bit of emotion.

"A-artie what are you talking about?" The tears were now forming in her eyes and she was about in hysterics.

"I have to much going for me to get tied down to you and your baby. My family is tired of taking care of you."

"But I thought you loved me? And this is your baby. It's our miracle baby," Tina was now crouching on her knees next to Artie.

"For all I know it could be anyone's baby. You were fun for awhile but that's about the only thing you were. You could try to sue me for child support but you'll be a homeless, teenage mom with no-one to take care of you. And don't try turning to the Glee club, they're as done with you as I am. You'll probably even be kicked out of school next too. Well have a nice life," Artie ended with the scariest smile she had ever seen on anyone. As he wheeled down the hallway she cried and screamed his name, but he never looked back. She then saw all her friends leave the classroom, walk by, and look down at her in disgust. No one stopped to help her or even gave her a caring look. She was once again left alone and afraid.

Tina shot up in a panic, gasping for air and wildly moving her arms. All Artie could do was stare at her in shock until his mind registered what was going on and he grabbed for Tina, holding her in his arms. When she felt her body being held tightly by Artie, with her head resting on his chest, Tina took a couple deap breaths and began to sob into his body. Artie held her tighter and stroked her hair as she let out her emotions. Artie didn't exactly know what had happened, but all he did know was that his girlfriend had been frightened and upset, and that made him just as upset and a little angry.

When Tina began to calm down, Artie gently laid them back down and they snuggled close to eachother. Tina placed her head on his shoulder and rested her arm on his chest. Artie continued to hold her and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

"Bad dream?" Artie asked because he thought neither one of them wanted to go back to sleep.

"The worst nightmare I've ever had," Tina then looked up at Artie, her face still streaked with tears and asked sheepishly,"Artie are you going to leave me?"

Artie looked at her in shock but in an instance he gave her a firm answer with no hesitation," I will never leave you. We've had our problems before but don't all couples? I love you Tina Cohen-Chang, and our baby."

Tina moved up and kissed him. It was soft but meaingful,"I love you Artie Abrams." She rested her head back down on his shoulder," I think you're my soulmate Artie."

"I always knew you were mine. You know those tests you can take on your phone to see the name of the person you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with? Well everytime I take one, I get the same name...Jenna."

Tina gasped and looked up in shock and disgust and reached over to bonk him on the head.

Artie laughed and held his sore head,"You know I'm kidding. It always says Tina."

She smiled but then shrugged her shoulders,"Oh well that's too bad, because everytime I take the test it says Kevin. And I've been searching for him ever since the first test."

Artie looked down at her in shock and with a wounded puppy-dog face. She laughed and kissed him again,"You know it always says your name."

"Arthur?" He asked with a small pout to reassure he was her one.

"No, it actually says Artie."

"Wow, good test."

"Yeah, it sure is accurate," Tina smiled once agin and fell asleep with Artie doing the same right after her. They never let go the rest of the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Tina looked at herself once more in the mirror before she was to head to the doctor's with and Artie. She was coming up on her fourth month but had not grown a huge baby bump yet. It was still small but a little pudgy around her middle. She actually couldn't wait for it to get bigger, just to see it. She also noticed her friend's wandering and anticipating eyes when they looked at her stomach. She knew they too were just looking for another realization.

She heard Artie call her name, so she quickly grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she saw Artie and Mrs. Abrams waiting at the front door for her. They lead her out the door and to the car. She took her seat in the back next to Artie as Mrs. Abrams helped him and his wheelchair get situated. As she shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat, Artie looked over at her with a wide smile and held her hand as his mother pulled out of the drive-way. She smiled at him as his mother smiled back at them through the rear-view mirror.

They had already been to plenty of doctors appointments but this was the extra special one. They were going to hear the baby's heartbeat. Tina had been jumpy all week thinking about it. She had heard baby's heartbeats before on movies and tv shows, but those meant nothing. She was going to hear her baby's heartbeat. Artie was the same way. He was gonna hear something he had never thought he'd be able to hear; his own baby's heartbeat. He had been looking forward to it all week but he had also been dreading it. He had the same nightmare every night; instead of hearing his baby's heartbeat when the doctor put the machine to her stomach...he would hear he would wake up and Tina wasn't there anymore. He had told Tina about his nightmare. She gave him a small, gentle smile and placed his hand on her stomach so he could feel a small warm mass. They couldn't wait for it to start kicking. Quinn told them it would take another month but warned Tina it'd stop being cute after the first non-stop 15 minutes. She then had shot Artie a warning glare telling him he better take care of Tina every minute or else she was gonna come after him herself. Quinn was no non-sense when it was about her friend who was now in the same boat she had been in. The two had become very close.

When they pulled up to the doctor's office, Tina took a deap breath then stepped out the door. She tried to help get Artie out of the van but she shooed her away warning her for the millionth time about no strenous activity. She freaked out every time she carried a cereal box. Tina loved her but sometimes she was a little much. It wasn't long after they went into the office and checked in that they were called back into a little room. As Tina and Artie made their way to follow the nurse to the room, stayed seated. They insisted she followed to hear the heartbeat but she told them to go on. She wanted them to share that special moment together before anyone else heard it too. Tina smiled and felt her eyes go wet as she gave her a quick hug. She was the most amazing woman she had ever met.

When Artie and Tina finally made it into the small room, Tina climbed up and laid down on the small bed as Artie wheeled up beside her and held her hand, just like he did at everyone of her appointments. He hadn't missed one yet. The doctor, Dr. Finney, came into the room with a smile as she laid down her clipboard and took a seat on the stool on the opposite side of the bed from Artie. Tina liked her. She was warm and informative. The first appointment Tina had with her she explained practically everything from the first to ninth month of was there for practically two hours, but Dr. Finney was understanding and she didn't judge her for being a pregnant teenager. She had also delivered all three of the Abram kids. She even went to visit Artie several times after his accident. The whole family didn't want any other doctor than her for Tina and Artie's baby.

They all exchanged their small words of excitement and anticipation before cut the disscussion short to get to the big moment. Artie and Tina thought it was like she had read their minds. Tina lifted her shirt as the doctor put the cool gell on her stomach and then slowly put the small moniter on her stomach. Artie and Tina thought the wand moved in slow motion towards her stomach until finally it pushed gently on her lower abdomen and the doctor pushed a couple buttons. There on the screen appeared what looked like the shilloeute of a little ailen. The doctor then pushed one more button and the sounds of a small heartbeat filled the room. Artie and Tina simoltaniously took in quick, sharp breaths as the faint "bump-bump" took up the silence. They both stared at the screen for several minutes, then back at eachother in awe. It was the most beautiful sound either one of them had ever heard. The doctor then moved the wand and pushed another button and up on the screen popped up the picture of their baby's small, fragile face. Tina gasped and looked over at Artie who had the biggest smile on that she had ever seen.

"It's beautiful. It looks just like you," he said as he placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Would you like to know the sex?" asked .

"No," they both said at the same time. They wanted it to be a surprise. The doctor shook her head and agreed to leave to fetch Artie's mom and make pictures and a dvd of the baby and it's heartbeat. When she left, Tina leaned over and gave Artie a passionate kiss,"You know I don't think I can wait five months to know if it's a boy or girl."

"Me either, but we'll see what happens." They laughed but then they were cut short as came rushing into the room, tears already in her eyes, ready to hear the heartbeat. They had probably taken much too long for her likeing.


	16. Chapter 16

It didn't take five seconds from the time Artie and Tina entered the school building til' they were swarmed by Kurt and Mercedes demanding to see the baby pictures. Tina and Artie shooed them away saying everyone would be able to see them at the beginning of Glee practice. They shot them deadly glares and warned them were lucky neither one of them would mess with a pregnant girl and a guy in a wheelchair and stormed off to class. They hurried off to their lockers since the final bell was about to ring, then they gave eachother a quick kiss and Artie said goodbye to the baby as he patted her stomach.

Tina made it just in time to english class, as the bell rang just as Tina took her usual seat next to Quinn. She greated her with a smile but immediately demanded to see the pictures. Her and Artie had told everyone about getting the pictures and dvd on the previous appointment and all were ecstatic. She dismissed her just like she did Kurt and Mercedes. She gave her a pout and slumped back in her seat. Tina playfully pushed her shoulder and promised she would she them at practice. The two wanted to talk but their teacher, , had a guest speaker and warned that if anyone spoke they'd be escorted out. They promised they'd find time later.

Throughout the day, about every member of the Glee club ambushed Artie and Tina demanding to see the pictures, including Brittany who asked if you could see the baby's fangs in the picture. Even asked each of them as they left Spanish class. Artie and Tina were getting tired of saying no. Finally, the final bell rang and Artie and Tina met up at their lockers and dropped off their things. Artie then waited for her outside the restrooms as she did her business for the 20th time that day. A frequent accurance in her pregnancy. They then headed out to Artie's specially equipped car, which he got not too long ago, and where they kept the pictures and dvd so they wouldn't be tempted to show anyone ahead of time. When they arrived in the choir room, everyone was sitting infront of a portable television and anxiously staring at the door.

"Finally! Now put the dvd in so we can see," Mercedes spoke for everyone as they nodded along.

Tina walked over to the tv and slid the cd into the dvd player as Artie wheeled over beside the group. As soon as Tina took her seat beside the girls, the white, black and gray shilloeute of the baby pooped up on the screen and the tiny heartbeat filled the room. All the girls, and Kurt, gasped and awed and even all the guys showed small smiles and fist pumped Artie. Tina then passed around the close up picture of the baby. Brittany was perplexed when she couldn't see the baby's fangs. Rachel noted that she could tell that their baby was going to have amazing musical talents. They were both touched by one of the nicest things Rachel had ever said. When the picture reached , he smiled a warm smile and walked over to the dry-erase board they always had in the room with them. He then clipped a small magnet to the corner of the picture and then placed it on the corner of the board.

"Here's our inspiration for sectionals."

Everyone smiled proudly as they set their chairs back on the stage and got ready for rehearseal.

"You guys should really find out if it's a boy or girl, so we can start calling it by name."

Artie and Tina nodded in thought. They probably wouldn't even last to the sixth month until they would ask their doctor what it was.


	17. Chapter 17

The following Friday Tina found herself climbing into Quinn's car with Santanna and Brittany. She watched Mercedes and Rachel climb into Kurt's. All the girls, and Kurt, were going shopping at the mall. It was after school on a Friday so afterwards they were all going over to Rachel's for a sleep over. All the girls were saying it was in honor of Tina since the main reason they were going was to find maternity clothes. Mrs. Abrams wanted to go aswell, so she said she would meet them there. Tina loved the fact of hanging with all her friends and felt honored they were doing it for her, but wasn't thrilled at the thought of maternity clothes. She had seen those kind of shops before and all she had noticed were the frilly, pale colored floral tops and wide, plain pregnancy pants. She had voiced the concern to her friends earlier that day, but they promised they had a surprise for her when they arrived at the mall.

Finn had invited all the guys over to his and Kurt's house to play video games and watch scary movies while the girls went off to do their "chick thing". Most of them were probably gonna crash there overnight too. Kurt begrudgeingly agreed since he wasn't gonna be there anyways, but warned they all better stay away from his side of the room. Artie had agreed and kissed Tina goodbye before she climbed into Quinn's car and he got into his with Matt and Mike filing in behind him. They began to follow Puck and Finn in Puck's car to Finn's.

Quinn and Kurt parked right beside eachother and everyone filed out of the cars and into the mall. The moment they walked into the door they saw standing there waiting for them. She made her way over to them and the group began to move through the mall. Tina saw the Motherhood Maternity store upahead but instead of going in, the rest of the group just kept walking past. Tina and both stopped infront of the store.

"Um guys? Aren't we supposed to go in here?"

Quinn turned around and grabbed her elbow to guide her away from the store, "Nope. we told you we have a surprise for you."

They were soon standing infront of Tina's favorite store. It was the ultimate punk and goth store where Tina practically bought everything she owned. She was confused as to why they were there. She thought surely none of the usual stuff she bought there would fit her as she got bigger. The whole group lead her inside where she was greeted by her friend Nick. He worked there and shared her same style. It didn't take long for them to become good friends. He hugged and told her how much he missed seeing her around, then lead her and the whole group into the back room. There was loads of clothes all over in all of Tina's favorite colors and designs. They were like her usual punk and goth clothes but upon further inspection she saw they were maternity clothes. She gasped and looked up at her friends who were all smiling at her. They had all gotten together and met up with Nick to find perfect, goth maternity clothing. They said it wasn't easy but they soon found a whole bunch at reasonable prices. They told her she was worth it. She went around the room to hug each of them. sighed at the prospect that she wouldn't be able to dress her up in normal maternity clothing but smiled at the fact that her friends had found her clothes she'd be comfortable in. Tina promised her she could be pick out one normal outfit for her to wear to the upcoming family gathering and that she could buy the baby all the frilly clothes she wanted. They packed the clothes in boxes, let Nick get back to his work, then helped carry them and load them in her car. As she drove off the rest of the re-entered the mall to shop and goof off.

Later they all found themselves in Rachel's room already in their pjs. They gave eachother manis, pedis and facials, Tina getting the first and most special attention. They watched movies, played games and chatted before they all fell asleep. They would've talked to Tina more about what she planned on doing regrading all her pregnancy issues, but tonight they just wanted to have fun and avoid all the extra details. They could dish about that stuff later.

At Finn's, they all acted like boys as usual. They played video games and watched movies and dished about the girls in the club as they wolfed down junk food. They teased Artie about how his life was over. Artie just laughed and punched them as high as he could. He liked having a bunch of good friends to hang with. He remembered the day after he had the bad dream of Tina and Mike and how much he wanted to sucker punch him when he greeted him and Tina. He had given him a frightening look which confused everyone since Mike had gotten close to both of them. Tina had to nudge his shoulder so he would calm down. Later, after he cooled off, he explained the dream. Mike put his arms up in the air claiming he wouldn't move in on him. He had too good a reach to his lower regions. Everyone laughed it off until Puck claimed Tina was still the only girl he hadn't been with yet in the club and how disasppointed he was. Everyone stopped and gave him a pointed look. He too threw his hands up in the air claiming it was a joke. They all laughed and moved on, but not before giving him one last glare.


	18. Chapter 18

Artie was laughing uncontrollably a Tina gave him an angry pout with her hands on her hips. The outfit she was wearing was a complete 180 from the clothes she usually wore. Like she had promised, Tina was wearing the maternity outfit Artie's mom had picked out for her to wear at the Abrams family gathering, and today was the day. She was wearing a pale pink, ruffkey top with a soft, matching white sweater since they were just now going into the month of January. And since it was Lima, Ohio there was plenty of snow and cold. To go with them, she had a pair of white straight legged pregnancy pants made of material resembling, but lighter than, denim. She had to admit, they were comfy. On her feet she wore a pair of pale pink flats and white stockings. She did her makeup light and natural without being asked just to avoid hassle from Mrs. Abrams. And her hair had been curled at the request and hands of and Cassidy. As a final touch, she put on small pink, hhop earrings and a pink penant necklace that belonged to . Sometimes Tina had to dress down and wear certain outfits for Glee club performances but those were nothing compared to this.

"Do I really look that bad?" Tina asked with a small, wounded puppy frown.

Artie stopped laughing and gave an apologetic smile while motioning for him to sit on his lap,"No, you look beautiful like always. It's just different."

She was now sitting on Artie's lap with her arms connected behind his neck,"Do you want me to start dressing like this all the time? Do you think it will help me look more like a mother?"

"No, I want you to dress the way you always do because that's the way you like to dress. And I love you as yourself, I always have. And you are going to be the best mother, no matter what you dress like."

She smiled and pulled him into a deep kiss. They didn't part until Cassidy cleared her throat and declared the family had arrived. At the end she couldn't help but add,"Gheesh, get a room," as she headed down the stairs.

Artie yelled back at her,"We were in my room!"

Tina laughed and climbed off Artie's lap. He took the small elevator down to the first floor after giving her one more quick kiss. As she as she knew Artie had already reached the bottoom, Tina made her way down the stairs. Before she could even reach the bottom step, she was engulfed into a huge hug by two of Artie's aunts at the same time. She looked up and saw the whole Abrams clan gathered in the living room. She saw his 3 uncles, 4 aunts, 6 cousins, both his grandparents and ofcourse his family with the addition of his older brother and his girlfriend. It wasn't long before every member noticed her and gave her big hugs and warm compliments.

She had met every member of the Abrams family several times before. She had been considered part of the family since she first met Artie in the sixth-grade. They were all warm and kind and excepted her. And they were all more than supportive towards Artie after his accident. They all made their homes wheelchair-accessible so they'd always be able to visit. She always told Artie he had the type of family she could only dream of having. He always told her she did have that type of family, she was considered an Abrams. Now more than ever, that statement was more then accurate.

Artie's older brother, Mark, had arrived the day before with his girlfriend to stay a couple days with the family. He, and the rest of the Abrams family, had been informed about the recent events and the baby beforehand. All were extremely supportive and Mark said he was super excited to be an uncle. Mark was tall, athletic and muscular. Hima nd Artie were polar opposites, but the two were still extremely close. He introduced his girlfriend, Alli, of seven months to Tina who was meeting her for the first time. The family had already met her and loved her. She had dark skin, curly black hair, and large brown eyes. She was also one of the kindest people Tina had ever met. While the two of them helped prepare the dinner the night before, she gushed about how lucky ahe was that both of her sons had found such lovely girls. Their father noted the fact that his sons liked exotic girls, which made the two boys blush violently and make the girls laugh uncontrollably. Then the two just smiled at eachother and had lovely conversations all night long. Mark and Alli would be staying in Artie's room while Artie and Tina would be staying in her room. His parents didn't fight the two sleeping together since they knew it had been doing it the last couple months. Then knew when she moved in, it was going to be only a matter of time.

Tina was shuffled around from family member to family member. Each asked questions and felt her stomach, although the baby was still not kicking. His aunts and made her promise they could throw her a baby shower later on in her pregnancy. She agrred as long as her friends were invited.

While talking to Mark he began to joke with her."So if you guys are going to have a kid, when are you going to get married?"

Tina gave a small awkward smile, she didn't know how to answer that question. At that moment Artie cleared his throat and Tina turned around to face him. Everyone got silent and turned around so they could see Tina and Artie in the middle of the room.

"I have something to say,"he wheeled forward and held Tina's hand. "Tina Mai Cohen-Chang, from the first time we met in sixth grade, we became best were always there for me and I always tried to be there for you. I developed even stronger feelings for you over the years and the first time we kissed all my dreams came true. We had our problems but we always overcame them. You got pregnant, which isn't easy to overcome when you're a teenager, but we've handled it so well, especially you. We're still young and have a long way to go, but I love you and I know you're the one. This baby is a miracle, you're a miracle. If it wasn't for you, I would've never found a friend or joined Glee club and gotten more friends. I'm not doing this just because you're pregnant, I'm doing this because I love you and I want you to know I'm serious. It'll probably be a long time before it happens. We hve to focus on being parents, finishing school and makking the best of ourselves for our I'm trying to say is, Tina...will you please marry me?" As Artie finished his last sentence he pulled out a ring with a large saphire diamond in the middle with tiny white diamonds on each side surronding it. The room gasped and Tina collapsed on Artie's lap as she sobbed and hugged him. She pulled back and nodded because she was unable to speak. He smiled and slid the ring on her finger. They hugged again as the room cheered and Mr. and sobbed tears of joy.


	19. Chapter 19

Tina stood at the kitchen counter admiring the ring as she set her and Artie's breakfast dishes in the sink. It had been the best family gathering ever. That night Tina couldn't keep her lips away from Artie, but he didn't mind. Tina was dressed and ready to go as she waited for Artie to finish getting ready. They were already running late and Tina couldn't wait to give her friends the good news. As Tina ran her hand over her stomach, which was now big and round due to entering her fifth month, she felt like a bolt of lightning ripped through her abdomen. She became startled and sat down immediately, worried that something was wrong. She then felt it again and again when suddenly, Tina gasped in realization. She laid her hand on her stomach and felt the swift kick of her baby. She practically leapt from her seat and hobbled up the stairs as fast as she could. She flung open Artie's door, startleing him, and flung herself into his lap. Before he could say anything, she lifted his hands and placed them on her stomach. He started to say something but then stopped mid-sentence. His mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide. He looked up at her and smiled as she gave him a passionate kiss.

"Wow. She sure kicks alot," Artie said with a chuckle after a few more minutes of feeling her stomach.

"Tell me about it. Hey, why did you just call it a girl?" Tina looked at him with a confused expression.

Artie looked at her with the same expression as he contemplated what he had said,"I don't know. It just felt right."

They exchanged small smiles then rushed to gather their things before they missed the final bell. It was a good thing everyone had already left for work or school and that Mark and Alli were still sleeping or else they probably would've missed the whole school day.

Tina entered her english class and handed the teacher her pass. As she made her way towards the back to her seat, she noticed some of her classmates look at her belly, and then saw some make weird faces when they noticed the engagement ring on her finger. Her and Artie had been frequent talk by the McKinely High students ever since they first became a couple. Even more now that she was pregnant. Jacob Ben Israel uploaded about them frequently on his blog. Tina knew it wouldn't be long now before everyone heard about the engagement.

Quinn looked up for the first time since Tina entered the room and noticed it was her. She smiled at her but then her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. The teacher was writing on the board, droning on about a boring book, so Quinn and Tina began to whisper back and forth.

"Did Artie propose to you?"

Tina shook her head and the two exchanged quite squeels.

"When are you guys getting married?"

"Not for a long time. He just wanted me to know he was commited."

"Aw, how sweet."

"There's one more thing," Tina grabbed Quinn's hand and placed it on top of her stomach. Quinn gasped and smiled at her,"Wow, it moves more then my baby did."

Soon the period was over and they parted ways. Tina ran into every member of Glee and gave them the news. They all held her excitedly and felt the baby kick. The baby hadn't stopped kicking all day. Everyone was so cute and made comments about how it was a sign it was going to be a dancer. Even Mike made a comment saying it moved more then he did. But as cute as everyone else thought it was, Tina soon realized Quinn was right. By the time second period was over, Tina was exhausted. All day the baby kicked. It hardly ever gave her a five minute break.

At the end of the day, everyone was already in the choir room waiting for practice to start when they saw Artie wheel through the door. Tina was sitting on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder. She was exhausted and her stomach felt like she had been hit with a baseball bat repeatedly. Everyone gave her a worried look, Quinn had never been that exhausted or weak.

"Tina, are you alright? You know you can sit out this rehearseal if you want," asked as she slowly climbed off Artie's lap.

"I'm fine ," Tina stated, ignoring Artie's stern, yet concerned look.

Tina made it half way through practice before she couldn't stand any longer, and took a seat beside and helped sing along during the melody. After they finished the song and decided to take a five minute break, Quinn sat down beside Tina.

"I don't know how you did it," Tina sighed as she rubbed her sore stomach.

"Well in your defense, Beth didn't move half as much as your baby does. It feels like there are six in there."

Tina gave her a wide eyed look before Artie intervined,"Tina we just went to the doctor's yesterday. There is only one in there, they swear."

The whole room sighed as Tina relaxed and Artie shot Quinn an exasperated sigh.


	20. Chapter 20

Tina watched Artie from her place on the couch as he sifted through his extensive movie collection. She smiled to herself as Artie pondered over the hard decision she had bestowed completely upon him. She then looked out the small window to gaze at the fresh snowflakes falling on the ground. Tina was briefly brought out of her gaze when set a fresh plate of cookies and a bowl of low-fat popcorn on the coffee table. She gave her a warm smile and Tina quitely told her thank you as she left the room. Her thoughts then drifted to what it had been like living with the Abrams the last few months. She remembered the morning Artie gently shook her awake.

"Tina, get up. Come on Tee get up!" Artie was now furiously rocking her back and forth as his whispers grew louder and louder.

"Artie it's too early, go back to sleep."

"But Tee it's Christmas!"

Tina looked up over the covers and saw Artie's small pout. She began to laugh hysterically at her boyfriends childish mannerisms. He gave another pout and crossed his arms infront of his pajama clad chest. She shook her head as she rolled her eyes and flung her legs off the side of the bed. They kissed eachother "good morning" and "Merry Christmas" before he started to frantically push himself down the hallway. She laughed again as she made her way down the stairs. When she got to the living room, she saw Cassidy and Mr. and already sitting under the tree. Cassidy was getting impatient waiting to open her presents. Artie wheeled up beside her and they made their way into the living room. They were greeted with smiles and "Merry Christmas" and an excited squeal from Cassidy as she made a dive towards the presents.

Tina was pleasently surprised to find several presents for her from the Abrams and Artie. She recived several cds, dvds, some jewelery and makeup and promises of all the foot and back rubs she wanted from Artie. She insisted they didn't have to get her anything, but they just shrugged her off as always. It was defiantly the best Christmas she had ever had. Even when she was little she never got very many presents. Not because they didn't have any money, but because they claimed they were too busy and she didn't need that much anyways. They never had a lovely Christmas dinner or even that many decorations. The last couple years they would just hand her money Christmas morning and tell her to buy her own presents. But Tina always found herself at Artie's every Christmas evening the last couple years. And Artie always had a small present like a necklace or earrings for her.

The last present Artie and Tina opened together was a thick catalouge of baby clothes and furniture. They looked up with looks of confusion. Artie's parents explained they could choose what furniture and baby essentials they wanted eventually because they wanted to buy most of it for them. They tried to tell them they didn't have to do that. Tina mentally noted that Artie's family was very well off when it came to money, but she felt they had already done enough for her. Ofcourse though, to no prevail. The Abrams said that as long as their grandchild was living under their roof, they would help as much as possible. Tina always wondered what she had done to end up in the Abrams family. She was sure they were angels.

Tina was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Artie calling her name,"Tee? Earth to Tina? What are you thinking about?"

"How much I love you."

He smiled at her,"I don't know which movie to pick, what do you want to watch?"

"Pick a Christmas movie."

He raised an eyebrow at her,"Christmas was almost two weeks ago."

"So? It's my favorite part of the year," Tina said indignantly.

Artie shook his head and laughed. Within a minute, he was settling himself beside Tina on the couch as "I'll be home for Christmas" began to play.

Tina beamed as she gave a little clap,"Yay, my favorite! Johnathon Taylor Thomas is too yummy!"

Artie smirked and puffed out his chest,"Well he still doesn't have anything on me."

"Ofcourse not, not even close," Tina giggled as she kissed his cheek.

They laughed and snuggled close to watch the movie.


	21. Chapter 21

Tina and Artie beamed as they made their way down the hallway towards the choir room. They could see the rest of the club standing outside by the door, each with huge smiles plastered on their faces, talking excitedly to eachother. They were all siked about their second sectionals win in a row from the previous weekend. They all knew they did amazingly and proclaimed baby Artina was their good luck charm. That was currently the Glee name for the baby, although the two knew that was definantly not going to be the baby's permanent name. The door was locked due to the fact that had forgotten to unlock it earlier. When he first arrived he realized he left his keys in his room and that he had to retrive sheat music from his car. He promised to return soon. When the two were just feet away from the room and several members noticed and waved to them, a tall woman clad in one of her trademark track suits stepped infront of the two of them.

Sue had both hands on her hips and a sneer on her face as she looked over Tina and Artie and took a deap breath.

"I've seen alot of things in my life. I've seen alot of disgusting things. And I always thought this club was disgusting and every single one of it's members made me just as sick. But you two take the cake. You, an angry smudge of teen adolenscense that keeps clown make-up companys in business. And you, a disgusting spitting image of Bill Gates, breaking the toes of society yet still looking for sympathy. Well not from me buddy. When I first realized you two were together, I up-chucked so much I thought I'd end up skinnier then the Olson twins's wrists. But I was oddly in awe as well that two nobodys could actually find love. I thought I'd see both of you on the late night news with stories of your nervous breakdowns, massive killing sprees, or suicides with each story only being 15 seconds long. Then you ended up creating a baby, which I'm sure will be another puss-filled scab on the knee of our universe which is our planet Earth. It will probably come out angry at the world with bat wings and a chain instead of an umbilical chord. Then it will need glasses bigger than Urkel's combined with every pair belonging to every senior citizen in Lima,Ohio."

This was one of the longest rants anyone had ever heard Sue Sylvester go off on, which was saying alot. Artie and Tina could only stare at her with wide eyes and furrowed brows. The rest of the club had the same expressions, with mouths hanging wide open. arrived just after the Sue rant began, a few feet behind Artie and Tina. He was steaming while at the same time shocked silent as he stared at the newest scene of "Sue's Teenager Take down."

"William do you find it essential to have a pregnant girl each year in your little club. I can't describe the level of disgustment and sickness that must be going on in your head, probably due to all the toxic sludge from your hair seeping into your pea sized brain. Are you going to start impregnanting them all yourself? Britteny, Santanna you watch what you do or you know whats going to happen. Well, I think I've presented my opion clearly. I'm off to take a shower to wash away the stench of showtunes."

Sue left, leaving the club to stare silently at eachother for a few more minutes. carefully made his way over to unlock the door and the club began to move as Tina made the first move, stomping her foot as she grunted angrily as she stomped into the room and plopped down on a chair in the front row. The rest of the group quickly shuffled into the room to surrond her. She had her arms cossed defiantly over her chest as she rapidly tapped her foot and bit down on the inside of her cheek. Artie grabbed her hands and held them as he rubbed his thumbs on the back of them and whispered and cooed words of comfort to her. Everyone was wordless as they patted her and and tried to soothe her. She was mainly angry but would sometimes burst into tears because of her hormones.

Finn and Puck had run to the convient store to buy a large tub of lemon sorbet. When they came back, they hesiantly held the carton and plastic spoon infront of her. She angrily snatched it and began to eat like it was her last meal as everyone silently stared at her. After five minutes and nearly completeing half the treat, she put the spoon and tub down and looked as if she was gonna cry again.

"What's wrong now Tee?" Artie asked holding her hands again.

"I don't have any pickles to go with my sorbet!" Tina whimpered as she began to cry again.

The Glee club learned something new that day; when you're dealing with a lactose intolerant pregnant woman, even they want pickles with their frozen treats and desserts.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey guess what? I'm alive! I'm sorry for not updating in forever. I'm back and will try to keep you guys filled in better. Please review this chapter if you are one of my faithful readers from the beginning who never gave up hope that I would keep updating. Enjoy!

Artie and Tina were laying on their backs on Tina's bed while staring at her ceiling. Their heads were nearly touching as they smiled up and enjoyed the silence. They each had a hand resting on Tina's stomach while Artie had the baby catalouge laying open on top of his chest. The couple and the Abrams decided they would turn Tina's bedroom into the nursery and that Tina and Artie would permanently stay together in Artie's room, which in turn would become their room. with Tina being nearly halfway through her fifth month, they decided it was probably time to pick out furniture and start designing the baby's room.

Artie spoke first even though he didn't want to break the blissful silence, "Well, I guess we should get started."

Tina grabbed the catalouge and flipped through the many, thick pages, "I don't know where to start."

"Well how about we pick a color? Although we don't know if it's a boy or girl."

"Yellow. I want yellow," Tina stated without skipping a beat.

Artie smiled at her. Anyone else would've been shocked and confused at the color of her choosing, but Artie knew exactly why she chose that color. Tina had always liked yellow, she didn't care if people thought it was uncharacteristic for a goth. But her true love of yellow was actually because of a deaper meaning. In particular; related to her and Artie as a couple and best-friends.

The first moment Artie and Tina met, they became best-friends. After their first day of meeting at school in the sixth-grade, they went walking/rolling through the park as they laughed and talked forever. Tina had led Artie to a specific bench as she took her seat and stared down at the flowers surronding her. when Artie had asked her what she was looking at, she shyly stated that yellow lilys were her favorite flowers. The next day Artie wheeled up to her and held out a bouquet of yellow lilys. Tina was sure that was the first time she realized she loved Artie Abrams. Yellow lilys were a frequent occurence throughout their whole relationship; friends to dating. On birthdays, holidays, and as she drew and doodled flowers he would always reach over and color them in with a highlighter or yellow pencil. And after all their fights, specifically stutter-gate and his misoginistic comments, he'd come rolling up with a handful of lilys. And the fact that every time he held up the flowers for her he was wearing his trade-mark yellow gloves, made Tina sure it was a sign that yellow was their special color. Just recently, Tina shyly confided in Artie that she wanted yellow to be the color scheme for their future wedding. He had smiled widely at her and excitedly told her, "I can't wait to see it."

Tina and Artie began, quickly making their way through the catalouge, easily picking cute yellow accessories and neat, white furniture to compliment the bright color. They soon had everything they needed chosen and smiled at eachother.

"That was easy," Tina stated as she took a look around the room. She could already picture the room, and her baby sleeping in the crib sleeping under soft, yellow blankets.

"Yeah it's gonna look great."

"Now, on to the next order of business," Tina said while looking over at Artie with a look that made her seem like she had a specific agenda.

"Wat do you mean?"

"Now we have to talk about how we're going to decorate our room."

"What's wrong with the way it's already decorated?"

"We're going to have to make compromises."

"There is nothing wrong with the way it looks now," Artie declared defiantly.

"Oh really? Well let's go take a look shall we," Tina sat up and flung her legs off the side of the bed as she began to make her way to the room across the hall. As Artie put himself in his chair, he realized this was a fight he should have never begun. He made his way into the room and found Tina observing the bedroom. It was a dark forest green color that Tina found disgusting with chipped, out-dated, dark brown furniture. Tina thought it looked like he hadn't redecorated since he was five. To Tina it looked like a five year old still lived there.

"This all has to change Artie."

"Now look Tina-"

Artie tried to put on his best macho man voice but was cut off by his own fear when Tina shot him an angry glare. He gulped as she put her hands on her hips and slowly made her way over to him.

"Arthur Abrams. I am five and a half months pregnant with your child that kicks all day long. I'll be carrying it for another three and a half months. I'm gaining a billion pounds a day. I probably won't even have time to work it off after I have the baby. Oh and that's another thing! I'll be going through labor that could last for days and try to push a watermelin through my small womanly area! I'm moving in here and I want it to feel like a place we can both enjoy! And we're out of pickles and lemon sorbet! So are you really gonna fight me about this!"

Tina was now inches away from his face with an angry scowl. Artie was crouched down in his chair, even more horrified then the time she yelled at him for his sexist comments or when Sue ranted about them just a few days before.

He gulped and took a deap breath before he timidly replied, "You know, you're right. Change is good. Pick whatever you like sweetie."

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks hun. I'm going to go order a Sears catalouge. You go buy lemon sorbet and pickles at the store."

As she left humming, Artie sighed a huge breath of relief and talked to himself as he left, "Good save Artie." 


End file.
